ryans_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgetta Mancy
"Mrs. Mancy" redirects here. For other uses, see Mrs. Mancy (disambiguation). Mrs. Georgetta Mancy was a science teacher who later became head of the Larson School District and the 44th and 50th President of the United States. She was the inventor of the autobus and the book extrapolator. She has been described by Felicity as "short and fat and wears a purple hat." Alignment: Lawful Evil Family Georgetta Mancy was born in 1965 in Chicago, Illinois. Her mother is Edna Mancy, and her brother is James Mancy (who played Tom Baker in The Six Doctors). She married Robert Mancy in 2010 and gave birth to a daughter, Ruby, in 2012. Discovering Time Travel In 2010, at the age of 45, she went to Disney World and discovered time travel, in the form of a fast fire truck that traveled over the speed of light. She looked inside the engine to see what was inside that made the truck travel so fast. Inside the engine was a time core. This is where she also met Robert Mancy. Getting Hired as a Teacher Around 2010, she got hired by Mr. Dwight at Larson Middle School, and became a science teacher. She would later go on to be the head of the Larson School District. Experiences With Donna Noble In 2013, Mrs. Mancy traveled back in time to Christmas Day 2007, to the Doctor's TARDIS, to alert him to the Racnoss danger. Originally, Donna Noble turned left after stopping her former self. But Mrs. Mancy blocked her way with a 300-foot-long truck carrying organ pipes. But then the time traveler Ryan Smith delayed the truck. But then Mrs. Mancy put parking barriers on the left road. Then Ryan removed the parking barriers on the left road, and put parking barriers on the right road. There is a lot of controversy around this time period. Becoming President In 2016, she was a well-known figure in many households. She ran for President as the Democratic candidate vs. Republican Donald Trump, in which she won. However, she lost that position in August 2017 to Joel Graham. Sealed Off in a Parallel Universe On June 9, 2018, Joel Graham, Barry Hines, and Felicity were battling Georgetta Mancy in Pete's World. Felicity sealed dimensional travel in Pete's World off from the branches of our universe. This meant that Joel and Barry were sealed off in Pete's World. Mrs. Mancy escaped into the Turn-Right dimension a few days later. She regained control of POTUS in November 2018, after a series of the presidency changing hands. Felicity's Relationship With Mrs. Mancy Mrs. Mancy hates Felicity for stealing her autobuses and not returning them. But after a psychopath dominated the world, they realized they needed to ally with each other to stop her. Since then, Mrs. Mancy and Felicity continue their strained relationship, but they don't try to kill each other, because then they wouldn't have fun. Fleeing From Death On July 17, 2026, the day before her death, Mrs. Mancy fled to 1873 in an autobus. She lived among the locals for two years before Felicity found her. Mrs. Mancy came to her sobbing, and Mrs. Mancy explained to Felicity that she didn't want to die, even though she knew her death was a fixed point in history. Felicity apologized for killing her in the future, and then Mrs. Mancy regained her composure. Then they went to the church where she was going to die. Death Mrs. Mancy died on July 18, 2026, after Ryan Smith set her wig on fire in the church where her daughter was marrying Rodney Rathbone. The whole church eventually burned down, but Ryan, Ruby, and Rodney escaped, among some other people. It is currently unknown how many people died in the blaze.Category:People Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Larson School District Category:Teachers Category:US Presidents Category:Mancy family members Category:Time travelers